Keep Living
by DEREK-FREAKIN-HALE-IS-MINE
Summary: What if Chris met a nice woman instead of Victoria? Would that make things a little better for him? Will love blossom right away?
1. Chapter 1

**This is what I think would happen if Chris didn't love Victoria and loved someone else. Chris/OC. BTW, no more M rated things for me. Not to be rude! But don't pressure me! Write your own version! **

**I own nothing. **

* * *

Hey y'all! My name's Lucy Bedford! I come from a small town called Statesboro. It's in Georgia. I am the basic Southern Country Girl. I have the accent and food choices to prove it.

I am five" two', green eyes, mixed skin as in my mom's black and my dad's a light skinned person, dark brown, almost black, curly, hair, and I am seventeen. I also have a petite build. I have two siblings, a little brother and a little sister. My mom died in a car accident on the way home from work two years ago.

My dad joined the army and was put on reserves for five months. So now, he was told to come to this town. He is a stock manager. There are a few pros about being a military brat. Like learning to use weapons and self defense classes.

I thought that everything was black and white for me, till I made this move to another small town in California. It's called Beacon Hills. I hated this move. I am leaving behind my friends for three years. At least, maybe a year. I'm a senior now. Woohoo! Can't wait for it to start and end.

I'm broken out if my thoughts as my brother and sister argue about something. "I'm the older sibling though!" Marielle argued. Jason only scoffed,"so? Mary, I'm taller though! So that means I'm more likely to pass sitting in the front!" "Shut up!" "No, you shut up!" I yelled at them both,"how bout you both shut up?" I was glaring at them harshly in the mirror.

The two twins jumped. Jason glared back,"why do we have to do what you say? You're not the boss of me!" Mary stayed silent though. "See? This is why I like Mary more than you. She knows when I am aggravated. It doesn't matter who sits up front! Just as long as you get here first without killing each other! Then what would be the point of the whole fight?"

He stayed silent. I sighed and sat back in my seat. Dad was silent through the argument and staring distractedly at the road. I put a hand on his arm,"are you ok?" He turned his head to look at me. He nodded,"yeah. I am."

I could tell he was thinking about Mom. I took his hand and squeezed,"you miss her don't you?" His eyes got watery,"yeah. So much." I gave him a sad smile,"I do too. But we promised we wouldn't grieve for the rest of our lives when you told us we were moving. So…suck it up, Mister!"

He smiled and he stopped at the red light. "I love you, Lucy," he whispered. I smiled,"I love you, too, Daddy." The two fourteen year olds cleared their throats. "As much as we love this moment, you need to go." Jase said with no hint of regret at all. I fell asleep sometime through it.

I sighed as I woke up. Today is the day I start school. I put on some black skinny jeans, white collared shirt with a little pink Aeropostale symbol. Then I put on a pair of pink and white all stars high tops. I put on some pink lip gloss, black mascara, and a white thin hand band in my hair. I did a once over and smiled. My master piece is complete!

I walked into the kitchen (thankfully we don't have stairs) and sat at the bar. Dad said,"morning, Lucy. How was your sleep?"

I smiled at him,"It was good. And yours?" He answered back with the usual,"good."

I took a bite of my apple and sat down. "So, why do we have to go to school again?"

He laughed and kissed my forehead,"because you'll love it. And to get a good education."

"That's what home schooling is for."

He smiled at my pain and shouted for the brats to come down stairs. They came running down laughing as always. I give them thirty seconds.

I was up to twenty five, when-

"You saw me there!"

"No I didn't!"

"How could you not see a thick fourteen year old girl with growth problems?"

"Because I just didn't!"

"Ugh! I hate you!"

"Tell it to someone who cares!"

"I. Hate. You."

She stormed away to the car and slammed the door.

I popped a grape in my mouth. "Well, that was fun!"

"Go calm down your sister," Dad said.

I nodded. I opened the door gently and slid in,"hey, Mary-Mare. Do you wanna talk about it?"

"Just go away, like you are gonna do eventually."

I snorted softly,"is that why you've been so moody? Awe. Com'ere. I'm going, yes. But I'll be there when you need me. Were sisters, nothing's gonna change that."

"Mom said she be there for us always. And look at where she's at now."

I hugged her tighter,"up in heaven, smiling down at us. Saying,'that's my girl.' I know, if she was here, she would be hugging you tight and congratulating you for being the brightest, nicest, and prettiest girl."

"Thanks, Luce."

"I love you, Mares."

"I love you more."

A knock on the window alerted us. "Can we come in now?" Dad shouted.

"Yeah."

Dad came in and the twins apologized. I got in the front and the twins were already laughing.

The munchkins got out first and Dad drove me. "You were paying attention, right? Because you have to walk back till your car gets here." I nodded.

I got out and immediately walked into the school. I avoided eye contact and made my way to the office.

"Uh. Hello. My name is Lucy Bedford, and I'm here to pick up my schedule."

The principal smiled at me,"of course. Our new student. We welcome you to Beacon Hills High. I'll show you to your classroom and assign you to a peer tour guide."

I smiled at her as he got up and led me through the now empty halls. We made small talk and stopped once he unlocked the door.

"Class, this is Lucy Bedford. She is a new student, and I expect for her to be treated with respect. I would appreciate if someone would show her around."

A bunch of guys raised their hands. They all were cocky looking.

"Ah, Jennifer. Thanks for volunteering. I'm sure you'll find Lucy enjoyable."

We both blushed at being pushed upon one another. I sat beside her and she filled me in on the lesson.

Once the bell rung, she checked my schedule and we had all but one of our classes together.

She was giving me the run down of who and who not to avoid at lunch. "You see those cheerleaders over there? Total tramps, the one with red hair, Victoria, is a siren who kills her victims.

Those groups of geeks, nicest and sweetest guys ever! Marry one of them.

Those jocks," she snorted. "Ha! Total bone heads!"

A group of guys came in from outside with letterman jackets on. "Who are they?" I asked.

"The perfect blend of jock, nerd, and chivalric behavior. Every girls dream guy."

I zoned out as one of the boys of the group made eye contact with me. His startling blue eyes paralyzing me, like he was analyzing my every move. His black hair cut short. He was average height for a teenage boy. He smirked at me and I looked down blushing.

"Don't even think about it. He's dating the vampire, Victoria. Well, for now at least. Word is, they are gonna break up in a week or so because she keeps embarrassing him in public."

I stabbed my salad,"I wasn't. What would an Adonis like him, want to do with someone like me?"

"From what I can tell, you're beautiful inside and out. Be careful. We should go." I looked at the "meatloaf" with disdain. As you can tell, I am a vegetarian. As I was walking, I looked down to make sure I didn't drop anything, and I ran into someone.

The meat shot into the air and fell all over me. "Ew." I thought.

"I am so sorry. I didn't see you, I was just looking down for a second. Are you ok?"

A deep voice stopped me before I could rant,"am I ok? You're the one who got meatloaf all over yourself. Are you ok?" The boy with the blue eyes was talking to me.

He was talking to me.

He.

Was.

Talking.

To.

Me.

I nodded,"no harm, no foul." I picked at the pieces on my clothes. He helped me get the stuff I left behind off.

The noise in the cafeteria went back to noisy after the incident blew over.

I blushed and walked away quickly as one of his friends said something, getting rid of his attention on me.

A shout stopped me from walking. "Hey, I'm Chris Argent." He held out his hand.

"Lucy Bedford." I shook his hand and he did something that shocked me.

He kissed the back of my hand,"aspectuque delectabile occurrit, pulchra."

I didn't know what he said, but I couldn't help but blush. His eyes held the emotion of desire. Not the creepy desire, but the "I want you, and I won't change my mind, because I wanna love you" desire.

"Uh, I hope what you said was good. Obrigado, bonito, por não estar com raiva de mim. E desculpe novamente."

He looked confused for a second, before a twinkle appeared in his eyes. "I will enjoy this challenge you are giving me."

I smiled,"so will I." I just realized that he hasn't let go off my hand yet. "Um…uh." I looked at our hands.

His dimples deepened as he took in my blush. "Until next time, pulchra."

Jennifer squealed in delight as she appeared out of no where. "O. M. G! You guys, already have chemistry."

"Where were you?" I hissed it meaner than I meant to.

"In the corner. Watching the whole thing," she said simply.

"Come on. I'll show you your next class."

I sighed and followed her. I had gym next. Without her. This is gonna be bad.

The bell rang and I immediately went to the coach. "Um, hello. I'm Lucy. I'm the new student. I just wanted to know what was expected."

The coach smiled at me. She wore an understanding one. "Just change out and participate to the best of your abilities."

I changed into my shorts and tank top. I sat in the back of the class and she told us our game plan for today. Five laps around the gym, twenty push ups, then basketball.

I felt eyes on me as I did the exercise. I looked for the eyes, and plain as day, was Chris staring at me, unabashedly.

I blushed and blushed harder when I was put on his team. "You play?" He asked.

"Imma a horrible shot. And a panic-er." He nodded with the rest of the team.

I walked up and down the court, whilst everyone ran. While I was yawning, I caught the ball on accident. I looked for someone to save me, but they were occupied. "Just take the shot!" They all shouted.

I shrugged and took the shot. It fell in after circling the rim. I sat there for a second. Thinking I missed, when Erin, a girl on my team, squealed, "you made it!"

I chuckled in shock,"I don' know how. I panicked."

She laughed and high-fived me,"well, panic on! Panic on!" I laughed at this.

I saw Chris smile at me.

I adverted my eyes and waited for the next play.

I sighed in relief as the final bell rang. I quickly went to my locker and got my homework.

I walked on the side walk listening to music when a car rolled up beside me. "Hey, Luce! Can I give you a ride?"

I took out my earbuds,"uh, I don't know. Promise you're not some psycho killer who rapes his victims before he kills them?"

He rolled his eyes,"he only comes out at night."

"You know how to get to Drew Way?"

He nodded," I actually live next to that street."

I smiled,"sweet. Can't wait to annoy the crap out of you."

He unlocked the door for me and he smiled,"next stop, Drew Way."

I chuckled.

I did my homework and other things. "Best. Day. Ever." And I fell asleep happy, truly happy since the day Mom died.


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, I guess I should go ahead and say, this is gonna be a short story. Probably five chapters max. I don't know. But, yeah. This chapter is fast paced, and not my best, but eh. Who cares? Not many people like it. Tell me how I should improve it. Please? Thanks in advanced. **

* * *

It's been three months since the move and since I made two friends. Don't get me wrong, I made some others, but those are my best friends.

I'm not as close to Chris as I am Jennifer. I guess you could say, I developed a crush on him.

It was spring break and Jen and I were gonna go to some bowling alley when our favorite song came on.

We looked at each other and immediately turned it up.

I started,"you think I'm pretty, without any make up on. You think I'n funny when I tell the punch line wrong. I know you get me, so I let my walls come down. Down."

I blushed as I tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. Thinking about how Chris understood when I told him about my mom and about how my sister wasn't the same.

When Mom died, she ate more and more to hide her sorrows, she wants to stop but it's habit and now she's unhealthy. He smiled and took my hand in his. He said six little words that changed me for the rest of my life,"I'll always be there for you."

I smiled. And for the first time in my life in ages, I felt carefree.

"Imma get your heat racing in my skin tight jeans, be your teenage dream tonight. Let you put your hands on me in my skin tight jeans, be a teenage dream tonight."

"You really got a talent there." Jen said a mischievous twinkle in her eyes.

"So do you, Miss Beyoncé."

She laughed,"you should sing this song in front of Chris."

"What? No. What...why would you even suggest that?"

She teased,"because I can tell you like him."

"What? Pshhh. No. Not at all." I fiddled with my fingers and blushed deeply.

"Ha ha! Oh my gosh! I can't believe it! You two would make such a cute couple! You should go for it!"

"Yeah right," I muttered. "Why would he like me? He had Victoria freakin Mckenzie on his arm not so long ago before he dumped her! He had top notch why would a kind, generous, lovin, gentle, smart, and hottie like him want to do with downgrade, plain ol' vegetarian me?"

"Well-"

We stopped at a red light and I was faintly aware of a car pulling up beside us.

"And how would I bring it up? 'Hi, Chris. I just wanted to tell you I think you're hot, smart, and nice. Also you're very muscled, which I like. But I mainly like you for your personality. I wanted to ask you if you'll be my boyfriend! No? Ok. I understand. You probably want someone else. Like who you ask? Angelina. She's pretty, funny, and smart. She has a lot going for her. And plus, she doesn't have a hard life!' Yeah. That'll work."

"Yeah. You could ask it like that. You could do it now." She pointed beside me and I turned. I was beyond shocked.

Beside me was Chris in his silver 2012 Toyota Carolla. His window was down. What shocked me even more. So was mine.

"Crap!" I turned to Jen,"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!"

"I tried to. You continued talking."

"Go, go, go!" I sighed in relief as she floored it.

"Do you wanna-" I slammed the door shut as I walked into my house.

I took the container of ice cream from the freezer. I grabbed a spoon and ran into my room, shuttin and lockin the door.

I cried as I opened the lid. I know, I know, it's pathetic. All this over a boy I just met. I just thought he'll bring me out from my crazy life.

I turned on the tv and watched some movie of a guy promising to keep a girl safe.

I ate some ice cream. Chocolate flooded my senses. I put some more in my mouth when a "cling" got my attention.

More came from the window and I wiped my eyes. I looked over and who else is it than the crush of my life. I opened it,"why are you here? To laugh?"

I walked over to my bed and flopped down. Grabbing my chocolate as I went. "If so, just get it over with."

He took the spoon and then the ice cream away,"no. That's not why I'm here at all. I'm here because you didn't give me a chance to respond."

"Just get it over with." I tried to get my comfort food back.

He put it behind him, holding his arm out to keep me from getting it.

"Lucille Amanda Bedford, I think you're the most kindest, smartest, and beautiful girl I ever met. You aren't a downgrade, but an upgrade. You are selfless, and always know how to make me smile. Listen to you confess your feelings was probably and always will be the happiest day of my life. Will you please be my girlfriend?"

I looked into his eyes for a minute, searching for honesty. I found more than that. I found vulnerability, I found gentleness. I also found that same desire from that moment he kissed my hand.

My lips gently connected to his. He kissed back and nothing has been better than that kiss. My first kiss. I pulled back and blushed. My face in his chest. Two hands went to different places on my head. One went to brush the hair behind my ear, the other to bring my head up.

"Why'd you stop?"

"You're my first kiss and boyfriend." I looked down again, my face redder.

He chuckled softly,"hopefully, I'm your final."

I smiled as he kissed me again.

"So, do you really think I'm all those things?" He grinned.

I rolled my eyes and pushed him,"what? No. Maybe." I fiddled with my fingers like I do when I'm nervous. He laughed and stopped my fingers. "Can I have my chocolate back?"

He gave me a look of sorts.

"What? It's been a while since I had ice cream. I forgot why I stopped. Now give it back!"

He smirked and gave it back. We lied back and I started channel surfing. When I gasped and turned it back quickly. "Yes!" Fast and Furious Five.

He chuckled,"really? Are you serious?"

I glared at him,"don't hate!"

I settled back into his arms and had a thought,"I have another pint of ice cream in the freezer, you want one?"

He smirked,"or…" He grabbed my spoon hand and took it from me. He ate the chocolate that was on my spoon.

I laughed and took it back. "I could've gotten another spoon."

He shrugged,"then you would have to leave my arms."

I ate another spoon full and put it back into the pint. I scooped some up and held it out to Chris. He opened and sucked it off.

As we finished off the ice cream. I shoved a spoonful on and threw it on Chris. He growled playfully,"you are gonna get it!" I squealed as I tried to run. He caught me and tickled me to death.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry!" I wheezed out.

I stared into his eyes and smiled at him. I brought my hand up and wiped off the now melted chocolate from his cheek, he caught my fingers and sucked them clean.

I kissed him with vigor. Tasting and cleaning the chocolate.

I rest my head on Chris' bare chest-no we didn't get to that base, just made out- and dozed off. I woke myself up, and he rubbed my back comfortingly,"go to sleep."

I hummed,"if you're not here when I wake up, that's ok. Just know if you stay, Dad will kill you if you don't put on a shirt if he catches us."

He kissed the crown of my head. "A chance I'm willing to take."

I smiled as I completely went to sleep.

* * *

-Dream-  
"Hi, Mom!"

"Hello, baby."

"Guess what?"

"I don't know. I give up. What?"

"I love you!"

Her laugh filled my ears,"I love you too."

"Seriously, I called to tell you hi. I wanted to know how the convention went."

"It went well. I'm actually in South Carolina now. Only one more city and I'll be in Georgia."

Fifteen year old me went into the freezer and pulled out the ice cream. "That's good, Mom. I miss you. And I can't wait to be in your arms again."

"I miss you too, Sweetie. What are you doing now?"

"I'm eating ice cream!"

"What? Did you eat dinner?"

"Um...no, ma'am."

"Put that away and eat something."

"Yes, ma'am."

"So...Mom, anything fun happened?"

"Except for the usual-"

A loud crashing noise broke the happy atmosphere.

"Mom? Mom? MOM!"

Horns beeping, loud screeching, glass chattering entered my ears.

"Miss! Are you ok?"

"Lucy, I love you. Tell the family I love them!"

An loud explosion filled the air, the line went dead,"MOOOOOM!"

The image shifted from the kitchen I was in to the hospital.

"We discovered that she was talking on the phone before she crashed. The police was able to find out who the last call was. She was talking so animatedly to your oldest daughter. It is all her fault."

"What?" I asked.

"It's all your fault. It's all your FAULT!"

I screamed back,"I'm sorry."

Everyone in the hospital seemed to chant,"it's all your fault."

I backed up and ran into somebody. I turned around and my dad was looking down at me with tears in his eyes.

"You are no longer family. It is your fault."

"Daddy, no! Please! I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

"Lucy." My mom's voice seemed to come from no where.

"Mom? I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry!" I chanted that, screaming my lungs out.

"Lucy!" The more "she" called my name, the more "her" voice sounded urgent and masculine.

"Lucy!"  
-END!-

* * *

"Lucy, calm down. Wake up."

I cried into Chris' chest,"I remember. I remember why I didn't eat ice cream. I remember what happened. It's my fault she died. It's my fault."

He rubbed my back,"it is not your fault. It is not your fault. Don't say that."

I shook my head,"It is." I tried terribly to stop the tears as I retold the story.

He held me close,"you wanna talk about the whole thing? I'll promise to be there. Always."

I shook my head. "Don't make promises you can't keep," I whispered brokenly.

He tightened his arms around my waist,"I intend to keep it."

He dried my eyes and kissed my head again.

I sat up with him and sat quietly for a couple of minutes,"I need to start on dinner."

He threw on his shirt and wrapped his arms around my waist. I poked the chicken breast to make sure it's completely thaw. I preheated the oven and asked him a question. "Do you like chicken Alfredo?"

He smiled,"if I didn't know any better, I'd think that was an invitation to stay for dinner."

"It wasn't an invitation, you're joining." I stated sternly.

"Yes, ma'am." He saluted me with two fingers.

I rolled my eyes as I boiled some water for pasta.

He had a sudden thought,"I thought you were a vegetarian?" I nodded.

"I don't eat the meat. I eat the faux meat."

I reached in the fridge and pulled out my special meat.

"Oh. It's gotta be a pain sometimes."

I shrugged,"only when cleaning."

I put the fettuccine in the water and let it be for a while. Chris took a seat as he watched me move around the kitchen.

"Do you prefer it baked or stove top?"

He shrugged,"I'll eat it either way."

I laughed and took out a pan. I placed five chicken breast in it and seasoned them lightly. I put in the sauce and placed it into the oven. I took out some flour and Gold Medal® all-purpose flour, sugar, baking powder, salt, margarine, and milk.

After getting the dough I used my biscuit cutter and cut the biscuits. I placed them on my cookie sheets and washed my hands. I loaded things into the dishwasher before leaning against the sink, forgetting something.

"Oh, that's right." I muttered to myself. I opened the pantry and mentally cursed my father for puttin it on the top shelf far enough so I couldn't reach it.

"Chris, will you be the best boyfriend in the world and get the tea box for me? Without commenting on my height!"

It wasn't long till I felt his warmth surrounding me, his strong arm rising up and getting the box. He ran his available hand up and down my arm, he kissed my shoulder and passed the box down to me.

I placed it on the counter and kissed him. I panted once we pulled away, somehow on the counter. "Really?" I asked him, amusement filling my voice.

He rolled his hips into mine,"you weren't complaining."

I checked behind me for the timer, and only two minutes till the biscuits were done.

I groaned,"I have to go change. Will you please take the biscuits out the oven? And the chicken? And drain the noodles?"

He groaned,"why?"

"Do you wanna eat?" I asked already heading to my room.

"Yes. But-"

I cut him off,"my sister and brother like to eat, don't make me let them loose on you."

"Fine, fine" he shouted back.

I came back out and I smirked. Chris had drained the noodles, and taken both pans out.

I took a knife and poked the meat with it, clear juice for every one.

After that, I boiled some more water and placed tea bags in. Just as I was placing the tea in the pitcher, the garage pulled up. I added some sugar, and moved out of the way before my brother could hug me.

"But…but…but…"he pouted.

Mary rolled her eyes,"hey, Luce."

"Hey, Mares." I high fived her and she began putting away her bag of groceries.

Dad kissed my head,"Chris staying for dinner?"

I nodded.

"Let me guess, didn't have a choice?"

Chris smirked,"none, Sir."

I threw a glare back his way. "Dinner's ready. Just get some ice before the tea, Jase, or you will burn your tongue."

He smiled and got some noodles. I sat next to Chris and lied my head on his shoulder, entwined my hand with his.

Chris tightened his hold on my hand and pulled me closer. I shut my eyes in peace when someone waved something under my nose. I opened one and Mary had brought Chris and I a plate. Of course mine just being noodles and biscuits.

"Do you ever cook vegetables?"

I chuckled and whispered,"it's in the sauce. Jase really won't eat the vegetables he sees."

"Oh." He said, a comfortable silence settled among us.

Five minutes later,"Lucy? Why are you and Chris so close?"

I turned and glared at her,"I swear, if I answer that and Dad kills him, I will kill-no massacre-you."

"I'll take my chances."

"Chris, you know what to do when someone's after you?"

"Yes'm. Call nine-one-one, and run."

I placed my hand on his cheek, pressing a kiss to it smiling as I did so.

"No. Freakin. Way!" My sister shouted. Obviously super happy.

Dad and Jase weren't as pleased.

"You're dating my daughter/sister?"

"Daddy, Jase, no. Stop! I mean, Jase, name a time when you had a girlfriend and Dad or Mom threatened her? And Dad, did Grandaddy threaten you?"

Chris whispered under his breath,"your brother had a girlfriend?"

I kicked his leg,"not the point. I'm trying to save you."

"No. But I swear, if you break her heart…every time someone says your name, it will be responded with,'Chris Who?' Ok?"

Chris shuddered, I shuddered looking at my brothers mad face. It was one of a madman.

"He's got it. He promises. Yeah, yeah. Imma kill you Marielle Bedford!" I got up and Mary got up too and ran. Mary screamed as she shot in the living room. I tackled her and hit her with a pillow over and over again.

I stopped and glared at her. "you. Owe. Me. BIG!"

She smiled. I groaned and fell head first in my weapon. That smile meant,"I will but, then I'll mess it up."

"Mary?"

She hummed.

"Make sure they load the dishwasher and put the stuff in. Imma go show Chris out."

"What! Why? This is the most fun I had in a long time."

I glared at him and put on my sandals. I walked him to his car,"if you bring this up to anyone, I will hurt you."

He raised his hands in surrender,"no doubt about it."

"Jerk."

"Maybe. But, at least I'm your jerk."

"See ya, Chris." I said as he got in. He leaned forward and kissed my lips.

"See ya, pulchra." I blushed knowing that was a compliment.

I was talking to Jennifer animatedly on the phone later that night and we were laughing at something before we both got tired.

I lied down and a masculine smell caressed my nose. It was mixed with honey and the woods. That night, I fell asleep with Chris on my mind, keeping away the nightmares.

* * *

Jen and I were sitting at the picnic table studying for our history test that dumb, Mr. Williams, assigned.

"Ok…name the-" hands covered my eyes and Chris whispered,"guess who?"

I smiled,"Johnny Depp?"

He chuckled,"try again."

"Oh, I give up." I covered his hands with mine and pulled them off. "Oh. It's my lovely boyfriend Chris."

"Johnny Depp? Seriously?" I shrugged.

"What are you guys doing?"

"Studying for history. And Jen, name four first presidents."

"George Washington, John Adams, Thomas Jefferson, and James Madison," She answered. "Why are there thirteen stripes and fifty stars on the flag?"

"For the 13 original colonies, and a star for each state."

Chris took my notebook. "Hey! I need that."

He scanned through and smirked,"who was the man to lead his troops into Atlanta and burn it down? And what was it called?"

I was stumped. So was Jennifer.

"William Sherman, and it was called Sherman's March to the Sea."

I banged my head on the table. "How did I forget that?"

"Probably because you wrote it so sloppily." He showed me and I blushed.

"I was in a rush!" I defended.

He laughed and the bell rung. He walked me to my locker and said,"my family wants to meet the girl who made me happy next week."

I stopped putting in my combination and turned to him, eyes wide. "What?"

"They wanna meet you for lunch next Saturday."

"I don't know. What if your family doesn't like me?"

"They will. Especially Kate, my little sister."

I inhaled sharply,"I'll ask for the ok. But, if you leave me alone with them...I will make you wish you wasn't born."

"Ok. Sure." He didn't sound worried and he kissed me. When he pulled back he was glaring at some boy who was staring at me. I rolled my eyes as I hurriedly opened my locker and grabbed my stuff. I reached up and grabbed some book I have to write an essay on.

"Are you even reading it?"

I laughed,"no."

He wrapped his arm around my shoulder as I shut my locker. He walked us over towards his and opened up.

Turns out, both of us were neat freaks. His locker was just clean and everything was in place. My eyes made contact with his third journal.

"May I?" I asked. Pointing to the blue journal. He shrugged seeming out of it. Something caught my attention.

"Chris...what's this?" On the page was a wolf with arrows.

The book was closed gently and he took it from my hands,"it's nothing."

I was worried,"I would think so, if it wasn't boxed in and written under it was 'the symbol from hell'."

He kissed my forehead,"it's nothing you should worry about right now."

I nodded and pecked his lips,"ok."

He checked his phone for the time. "We should start heading to class." I groaned and placed my head in his chest.

"Math for two hours."

"Just think of how we get to meet in gym, and I can openly stare at you in your shorts."

"Pervert." I smacked his arm gently. He laughed.

* * *

My phone vibrated as Chris texted me back the house number. I curled my hair so it was bouncing around my face in tight curls.

I checked over my outfit once more. I wore my skinny jeans, purple shirt that was loose and showed some back. To keep a piece of me, I put on my black double tongue converses. I flipped the first tongue down to show some silver floral design. I looked over myself, feeling like I was missing something. Chris' necklace.

He gave it to me on the second day back from spring break to let everyone know we were dating and he actually wants me, so back off.

It brought the outfit together. It was silver with letter A written in a fancy looking font, and the pendent was shaped like a bullet. The chain was thick, but I didn't care. I loved it.

I put on a little bit of lip gloss and grabbed my purse and phone. I kissed my family's cheeks and said,"lunch is in the fridge."

I began walking to his house. I'm halfway there, when I'm grabbed from behind, and my mouth is covered. I bit his hand before he could try anything else. I made a run for it, but a sharp pain in my head stopped me and blackness filled my vision.

* * *

**This chapter was fast paced. But, I really didn't want to spend too much time getting them close. Like I said, five chapters max! Who do you think took 'em? Ideas are welcomed greatly. Thanks for my followers! Much appreciated!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I know it looked like I was updating everyday, but school started again. So yeah. I'm sorry. So, _maybe_, one more chapter, unless someone wants to help me write a sequel? No? Ok. But, I'm not proud of this chapter. This chapter had more detail than my other chapters. Things like:abuse, trash talk, and one or two cuss words. This chapter, not for weak hearted. So skip through the story if you please. And also please review. This story did better than I thought. THANKS TO THE FOLLOWERS, FAVORITERS, AND REVIEWERS! **

* * *

_**ALERT:DETAILED AND NOT VERY G RATED. ONE OR TWO CUSS WORDS, and PUT DOWNS. **_

**_I just wanted to make sure you guys knew this. So please, skip around some then, REVIEW!_**

* * *

I was faintly aware of talking. But what they saying wasn't understandable and echoing.

I tried to open my eyes, but all I saw was fuzzy images and triple everything.

Once I got my vision and hearing back, I saw a pair of bright red eyes. I looked down because my head was heavy, but I should have fought to keep it up, because, I on my arm was a hand. And up that hand was black veins.

"Sleeping Beauty awakes."

I screamed, but it came out muffled. Turns out the gagged me.

He slapped me,"ok. We'll try this again. Ok?"

I nodded and whimpered in fear.

"Sleeping Beauty is awake."

I kept silent. He smiled a cruel devious one,"better!"

He caressed the cheek he slapped, the black vines coming back. My cheek felt better.

"Now, I bet your wondering what I want with you."

I nodded my head.

"Well, I don't really want you. You're just a pathetic pawn in my game. What I really want is your pain of a boyfriend and his family. I want vengeance."

Chris? What would he-this abnormal man- want with him? He's harmless.

"Ah, that's where you're wrong my dear. He is not harmless. Well, except to your weak heart. He has been killing my kind for centuries. Well…not him in particular, his family, but he will soon."

I shook my head, refusing to believe.

"We use to be plenty. We were unstoppable. We all lived in harmony! And then…your disgusting boyfriend's family rose up, and started killing us. Calling us monsters. But they, they were the real monsters!"

"Mmhmmhmm!" The question I was trying to ask was,"where do I come in?"

"Ah, can't you see? You're the bait! Once he realizes that you're not coming, he'll call you. And you will scream for him. He'll come to you and follow my wishes."

He tore off my the sheet covering my mouth,"speak."

"One problem. I won't do it."

He laughed like a lunatic,"that's where you're wrong. You will. If you wanna know the truth of your mother dearest death."

I gasped,"what did you do?"

"I'll talk after you help me."

I glared at him. He smiled,"you know, if you don't help me, it will be a shame to kill a pretty girl like you, you would have made a nice mate."

He kissed me and gave my wrist a painful squeeze. He shoved his tongue into my mouth and I bit it roughly. His blood filling my mouth. I spat it out just as he slapped me, claws grazing my face.

The air made it burn more as the blood dripped down my cheek. "You little…no matter. I guess I'll just have my fun another way." He took out his claws and scraped them up and down my arm,"hope you have fun getting tortured by a werewolf!"

He stopped once my phone rang. It felt like days, but probably minutes.

"Hello, Chris. Remember me?"

"Well, what have I done to her? Oh, just a little something." He wiped his hands on a towel, red hand stains imprinted on the fabric.

"Why, I couldn't kill her. In fact," he stated. Bending down to my level, running a claw gently up and down my face, taking the pain away,"I think I'll bite her. She'll be the perfect mate. Though, I might have to remove her tongue. But, then again, I love the feisty ones."

"You wanna talk to her? Hm, why should I?"

He placed the phone at my ear,"speak."

Chris' worried voice came in my ear,"Lucille?"

"Chris! Don't listen to him! Don't do anything he's- mph!"

He covered my mouth with the cloth again.

"Well, I've got a run. Let me know if you're ready to come to my demands."

He hung up. "Naughty, naughty. You almost ruined my plan. Bad girls like you need punishment."

The psycho took pictures after he tortured me again with his claws. I panted in exhaustion. My vision got blurry again. A hand touched my neck, making me feel a little stronger. But my neck felt lighter.

A box was set on the table and he put some stuff in it.

"Y'know, he's just using you. He doesn't love you. The Argents are incapable of loving. But, if you were with me, I'll protect you. I'll give you power. We could be unstoppable!"

"MmmmmMmmmm!"

He tsked. "At least think about it."

He took the box and closed it up. What made it even more creepy, he put a absolutely beautiful bow on top. Usually, the bow means something nice. But, something told me it wasn't a happy meaning.

"We'll see if your prince really is your knight. Consider this a, uh, favor. Relationship-wise."  
-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-Chris' POV!/-/-/-/-/-/-/-  
When Lucy didn't come five minutes after the time we were suppose to meet, I knew something was wrong. An hour later, after pacing, and Kate checking on me, I decided to call her.

"Hello, Chris. Remember me?"

"It's you. The psychotic wolf that tried to murder my father. What have you done to Lucille?"

"Well, what have I done to her? Oh, just a little something."

"Are you planning to kill her, you sick freak?"

"Why, I couldn't kill her. In fact, I think I'll bite her. She'll be the perfect mate. Though, I might have to remove her tongue. But, then again, I love the feisty ones."

"Let me talk to her."

"You wanna talk to her? Hm, why should I?"

"I'll do something, something reasonable, if, and only if, I can have a full conversation with her."

Some shuffling went around, finally, things settled,"Lucille?"

"Chris! Don't listen to him! Don't do anything he's-mph!"

"Well, I've got to run,"the freak of nature said. "Let me know if you're ready to come to my demands."

I was pacing again, Kate barged in my room. "What are you gonna do?"

"Where you eavesdropping?" I said, trying to stay strong.

"Yes. Now what are you-correction, we gonna do?"

"No. Just me. I got her into this mess."

"Well, Big Brother, I really want to meet the girl who's got you so happy, and I will. There's a slim chance you'll make it by yourself."

"I need to do it. By myself, I need to…I need to do something to make up for it!"

"And getting yourself killed will do that?"

I sighed, knowing she was right. She sat beside me on my bed.

"Look, if she loves you, truly loves you, she'll look past who we are, and love you, for you."

I smiled at her,"thanks, Kate. You always know what to say."

She wrapped an arm around my shoulder,"I know."

I walked downstairs and Dad was sitting in his chair, just watching tv. "You know, in my day, being late lead to punishment."

I shuddered,"she's never late. Never. Someone-something took her."

He turned to face me,"it couldn't be. I was sure I…never mind that for now. What are you gonna do about it?"

Kate and I ran downstairs, we turned and took down a bunch of weapons. I took out an FNX FNH-45 Compact and an EAA Pistol. I made sure to keep them loaded up and took extra rounds.

Kate took down her special gun and checked the scope. She also took down some knives. Dad came down and said,"are you sure this is something you want to do? There are plenty other fish in the sea."

I glared at my father. "I'm sure."

"Then you might want to come and see this."

On the porch a nicely wrapped box. It reeked of the perfume that Lucy says she wore at her mom's funeral-because it was her mom's. She jokingly sprayed some on me one day. But, she never let's anyone touch it. It was always kept under lock and key. That's when I knew, something wasn't right.

The bow only made it creepier. As I took off the lid, I tried my hardest to keep a emotionless face. In the box, was the necklace I gave her.

I took it out and picked up an envelope. I opened it and I saw something I never wanted to see in my life. The sick psycho took pictures of her bloody and bruised. Claw marks all over her body. The only thing that made me want to scream bloody murder, was the before picture. He had a bunch of pictures of her in general. Like two days after we dated pictures.

A note came out of the envelope.

Argents,

I'm sure you know what I want, and you will comply to my demands, unless you want pretty little Lucille here to die, better yet, I'll turn her so one of you would have to kill her. See how the peace will remain in your disgusting little family. This could have been avoided if you didn't kill my mate, but you did. So, I will have my revenge and kill a mate…unless, a sacrifice is given. One of you, maybe all of you, will give your life, in exchange for hers.

Hurry,  
Damien

My breathing started to become abnormal and I really couldn't help but cock the gun in my hand. "The bastards gonna die. Slowly and painfully."  
-/-/-/-/-/back to Lucy's POV-/-/-/-/-/-

After a while, I started to believe his words. Once or twice, I found myself wantin to say that I accepted his offer. A little while later, they blind folded me because I refused to meet their eyes, and so they took my vision away all together.

The doors rattled and I knew my captor was back. This time, he brought someone with him.

"This is her?" The new man-figuratively speaking. I didn't want to make quick assumptions-asked.

My captor hummed out,"mmhmmm."

"I must say, Damien, our young hunter picked a good one."

"She's a feisty little one. But, I've already broken most of her spirit. Any moment now, she'll be mine to control."

"Hmm. I'm impressed."

"But the stubborn brat refuses to eat any of these American foods that I know Americans love. Like hot dogs, fried chicken, hamburgers, and chicken tenders."

"Did you try anything else?"

"What do you mean, Alex?"

"Watch. Give me some bread and jelly."

The footsteps seemed to get louder. I screamed a muffled scream and squirmed uselessly. Wanting to get away.

"No, no, no. Calm down. I won't hurt you, unless you don't comply."

I settled down, tears pouring down my face. I felt claws touch my face and I whimpered. They dug under the blindfold and I screamed once he took it back and I heard wind.

Blinding light momentarily blinded me, before my eyes constricted to get use to the lighting.

A new man was in front of me. He had short, spiky black hair, green eyes, and his face was chiseled and he had a mustache growing with a beard too.

"See? I'm the good cop. Listen, I'm just hear to feed you." He held up a box of Popeye's biscuits in one hand. He had a silverware packet in the other.

He took one out and cut the biscuit in half, spreading jelly on it. He took down the cloth covering my mouth. "Open."

I did as I was told, fearing he would go from nice werewolf, to bad in a second and punish me. I ate the biscuit silently. He put the other half in and stood.

"Thank you," I said.

He smiled at me,"you're welcome. I have to put the gag back on, ok. But I'll keep the blindfold off. But you have to do exactly what I say. And I promise, nothing that will cause you the slightest pain, unless needed to help heal."

I nodded as he put it back on. I rested my head against the back wall and tried to sleep, but a fear of something bad haunted me when I closed my eye lids. I was having a phobia…of the dark. It's pathetic. I'm seventeen, soon to be eighteen, and here I am! Afraid of the dark!

"That's how you do it."

"All you did was give her bread."

"She's a vegetarian. She doesn't eat meat."

"Couldn't tell by all the times she bit me."

The man, Alex, laughed at this. "She really is a feisty one."

They started talking amongst themselves, and I frowned and I forced myself to shut my eyes.

Things went quiet and footsteps came towards me.

"Hello, Lucy." Alex said. I opened my eyes and looked up at him.

He took off the gag and sat beside me. "Are you confused about the whole thing? Do you want me to explain?"

"Please?" I whispered. I haven't used my throat in a while, and I didn't get thing to lubricate my throat.

"Well, where to start?" His voice and eyes were soft, trying not to put me back into a horror frenzy. "We're werewolves. Your boyfriend, he's a hunter. He hunts us. Well, he will. We have a bit of a misunderstanding about who is what. We believe we're good people, but the also believe that. Most times it's half and half. Right now, it's like that."

I looked at him, hoping for more.

"Your mate, Chris, his father killed Damien's true mate. He was such a kind man. Then, years ago, when Argent killed her, Damien lost it. He swore vengeance. There was one flaw. Argents don't have weaknesses. Then, when you came, getting close to him, loving him, Damien took advantage. He planned cafe fully.

And when he heard you were walking, he knew it was the perfect opportunity to get his vengeance. So after he gets what he wants, you will be offered three choices. To be turned, to go away freely, or to know how your mother died and join her. Think about it."

"What...what are the types of werewolves?" I managed to get out out.

"Well, there's the Alphas. The highest in the pack. They lead the rest. They can take away pain, but also, their scars and wounds can take a beta forever to heal. Next are betas. They're what make up a pack. Omegas are the lower rank. When they're pack dies off, they're left alone. Often, they're treated bad. I should know, we have two of our own."

"What are their names? Aiden and Ethan. Oh, here they come. What I say, is only because I want them to thrive. Being too nice will be their downfall. But, if you live and see them again, remember what I told you." I nodded.

"There you two slackers are. I tell ya, these are some lazy behind bums. Just, God! Think you both can watch her while I run some errands?" The two handsome twins, that looked so much alike, looked like they were ready to pounce. But they nodded.

"Good. Watch out for her, she's human but I'm sure she can hand your butts to you."

They growled and I whimpered in fear. I brought my knees closer to my chest and tried to hide as best I can.

"Little faker." He snickered.

I looked up just as I heard footsteps leaving. Alex looked exhausted and pained as he left, the dark coming in the building.

The tallest one, he looked at me. I dropped my gaze and tried to fight back a whimper. I felt eyes scan my body and goosebumps raised on my skin from straight fear. A tear ran down my cheek. After that, more came down.

"Hey, hey. Calm down. We're not gonna hurt you. We just...we just wanna get this over with." A deep voice said softly, like he was talking to a frightened prey; trying to get it to trust him.

I forced myself to calm down and kept my head down. "Look at us. Just quickly." The same voice said, only a little more forced to be gentle.

I willed myself to lift my head and made eye contact with both of them, before looking back down.

They talked quietly and quickly, like they were planning something. I let my thoughts get lost to Chris. It's been hours. Where is he? Did he really like me? Are we suppose to be mates? So many questions filled my head, I didn't notice my breathing get heavy.

"Hey, hey, hey. Look at me. Look me in the eyes. Take a deep breath and exhale slowly." I looked into his eyes, and the teen's eyes. They were calm and soothing. He took a deep breath with me and let it out through his nose. I did too.

I fell forward and stopped myself before the blackness took over. "She's tired." The voices were getting easier to confuse.

"But she won't sleep."

"Aiden, ask her to sleep."

"I can't just do that, Ethan."

"Lucy," I think Ethan said. "Will you go to sleep? You're obviously tired and-woah. Calm down."

I shook my head ferociously. "P-P-P-Please, no. I can't...I can't go back into the darkness. No, please!"

Then, the twins did something I did not expect. They hugged me. Aiden whispered nothings into my ear. Ethan rubbed my back.

"We'll be right here. Just sleep." Ethan said.

He sat beside me and Aiden sat on my left. I let my head rest against the wall and slept. My body was tired of being abused and brought back.

"CAN'T YOU TWO DO ANYTHING RIGHT? WE EXPECTED YOU TO BE STONE-HEARTED AND THEN YOU'RE CUDDLING THE PRISONER! WHAT'S NEXT? TEA PARTIES?"

I woke up with a start and Damien was shouting at the harmless twins. I couldn't see him because they were performing a barricade in front of me.

"Hello, Beautiful. You finally went to sleep and woke up. I have a surprise for you." He said, realizing I was awake.

The twins growled low in their throats. I whimpered to let them know they were scaring me, and to calm down.

"We're leaving. You boyfriend has found our hideout wanted to make an arrangement. Plus the police are suspicious of our hangout, so, sorry, Sweet-cheeks."

I was blindfolded again and a claw raked itself up my leg and I felt the welts forming. The bondage on my legs broke and I was thrown over someone's shoulder.

I squirmed not used to the feel of none poking into my stomach. He chuckled,"if you wanted me, all you had to do was say so."

I'm thrown into the backseat, a vehicle. Some furnace of sorts warmed me close to dehydration. I felt around a little more and I found that they were human-ish.

The car stopped roughly. I hear a door slamming. Some jumbled, incoherent speaking went on. The door opened and I'm jerked out of the car.

The person who jerked me took off the gag and the blindfold, just not the rope around my wrist. He held my upper arm and I looked up. I saw Chris with a look of relief. "Chris!" I shouted.

He looked at me with longing, but kept his stance.

"Here she is. What you wanted. Who do I get to kill?"

"Can I at least have some time with her?"

He pushed me towards Chris and I ran towards him. I sobbed. He buried his nose into my hair, and I put my face into his chest.

"You're here. Back in my arms. Look at me. Look at me, please."

I shook my head,"this could be a dream. I couldn't stand it if it was. I couldn't."

He kissed my forehead,"this isn't a dream." He tilted my head up and kissed me. I kissed him back and I didn't want to let go. He shrugged off his jacket and put it on me, considering my clothes got tattered.

"I love you so much." I whispered.

"I love you, too." He kissed me once more. He wrapped an arm around my shoulder.

"Come on over, Chris. Life for a life."

"Actually…" Chris took out a pistol and began shooting. He pushed me behind the car and I watched as werewolves fell down, still breathing, and Chris hasn't even gotten that far along. A hand clasped my shoulder and another one covered my mouth.

I turned and Aiden and Ethan were right there. I sighed in relief and hugged them. "Thank you. Thank you both." The rubbed my back and kissed my cheeks.

"Stay clear from trouble." Aiden told me seriously. I nodded. I may not have known them well, but I knew they had a hard life. Ethan let a claw loose and cut the rope from my hands. The now loose rope fell to the ground.

I gave them one final hug and watch them disappear. The shooting stopped.  
-/-/-/-/-/Third Person's POV-/-/-/-/-/-

Chris thought this was the end, Kate had stopped shooting, and Chris was out of bullets. He left his other pistol beside the car because he was so sure his plan would work.

Damien raised his clawed hand in victory, then BANG! The pressure that was holding his head still loosened and then a soft thud.

"Crap." Damien muttered. His hand covered the wound on his shoulder. The few healed werewolves took the bleeding Damien into the van and rounded up the others. The van sped off.

Kate came running down the hill she was hiding in and looked at Chris. "Who was that?"

Chris was just as shocked,"I thought it was you."

"I was fighting off a werewolf."

Both turned their heads and a panicked Lucy had a gun in her hand. She stared at it in disbelief and Chris was making her way over.

"Lucille. Lucy, look at me. Calm down. Don't look at your hands, just look at me." He kept his hands raised in a way to calm her.

He reached for the gun and took it. She released it without a fight. The male took the pistol and threw it aside.

He held his arms open and Lucy sobbed in his chest. "I didn't mean to shoot him. I meant to just give a warning shot. I was so scared, and I just…"

"I know, Luce. I know."  
-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-Lucy's POV-/-/-/-/-/-/-/  
Chris let me go and turned around to talk to Kate. I looked around and noticed a wolf lurking through the grass.

Just as he was so close to pouncing on Chris, and Chris standing there, shocked, I pushed him out the way.

Claws dug deep into my stomach. I heard a gun shot, but I was too focused on the wound. I fell to the ground.

"Lucy! Why would you do that? What possessed you to do something as stupid as that?"

I looked him in the eyes,"you have a responsibility in the world that can't be abandoned. My time to my family would have gone to an end anyway. I thought, I love Chris way too much. Others do too. I have to keep him alive. My family would understand. And Chris?"

His eyes were red, brimmed with tears,"yes?"

I punched him hard on the shoulder,"that's for not telling me sooner so I can protect myself."

He laughed bitterly and kissed me. Black worked it's way outside in. The last thing I said was,"I love you, Chris."

"I love you, too, Lucy."

* * *

***Hides in corner* Sorry! This part of a movie keeps playing in my mind, wanted to try it! Who liked it 3 and who didn't? /3 who ever answers get a prize of whatever they wan. (as long as it's reasonable!)**


	4. Chapter 4

I felt like I was floating in darkness. There was nothing I could do about it.

"Hey, Lucy. I…I know you can't hear me. But, I wanted to say sorry. I know I shouldn't have gotten you into this mess, but, I…

You are the best thing that happened to me. When I made eye contact with you in the cafeteria, I thought,'she's the one.' And I purposefully got in your way so I could have a reason to talk to you." He chuckled in sadness.

"Everyday, all I could think about was you. How you saved me from myself. You made me forget about what I am, and what I've done. I know I have a lot of regrets, but meeting you wasn't one of them.

I know you probably want someone normal. But, I love you more than anything. If you ever wake up, I'll understand if you decided to leave me. And I hope we can still be friends."

I felt hands brush something out of my face, probably my hair. Something soft, then hot and wet touched my head. I wanted to say I knew him. His voice sounded familiar, but I didn't know his name.

A hand wrapped itself into mine, and I felt a spark.

I really wanted to put a face to the voice and I wanted to see this boy who said he loved me.

I tried to fight to open my eyes, but the hand loosened and I heard the door open and close. I panicked, not wanting the person to leave yet. I have so many questions.

When I opened my eyes, I was surprised at my surroundings. I was in a fancily decorated room. But I ignored it for right now and I got up.

Nearly falling, I caught the side of the wall. A searing pain in my back. I followed the wall as I limped my way to the door.

I stopped to look at some picture. There was a woman standing happily beside a man around twenty. He had serious eyes. Then, in his arm was a five year old girl with a mischievous grin on her face. In front of the woman was a boy. He had dead eyes and a emotionless face. He looked so familiar.

I closed my eyes and a face danced around my eye lids. I could hear his voice, the same voice talking to me in my darkness, in my head.

"Aspectuque delectabile occurrit, pulchra."

I put the picture back down and continued my way around. I heard shuffling and murmuring going on.

"It's been five weeks. Don't you think you need to move on? And tell her family about her death?"

"No. I love her. I refuse to believe she's dead. Also, don't you think they had enough heart break? Why should we give them more, when she could be fighting? Fighting to stay alive?" The voice defended.

I didn't want to seem like I was eavesdropping so I softly called out,"hello?"

The noises stopped and two men stepped out. The guy from my vision and picture. Along with a splitting image of him only older.

"Lucy. Lucille is it really you?"

Who was he? How did he know my name? Why was he saying he loved me? Why does he look and sound familiar?

"Who…who are you? Where am I? I wanna go home to my dad, brother, and sister." I was scared, they could be psychopathic killers, and I was alone with them.

"Lucy, please tell me you're joking. Tell me you remember me. Please."

"I-I-I want to say I do. But everything's fuzzy. I feel like I am connected to you. But I don't know you."

He sat down and put his head in his hand. I looked at the man beside him and he left.

I sat beside the mystery teen. "I'm sorry. But I just don't remember you."

The man looked at me. "It's ok. Consider it a second chance at life. We get to reintroduce ourselves."

He smiled at me and stuck his hand out. "Hi, I'm Chris Argent."

I took his hand and shook it,"hi, I'm Lucille Bedford, but everyone calls me Lucy."

"Aspectuque delectabile occurrit, pulchra." He took my hand and he kissed it.

I blushed and looked down. The way he said it was flirtatious.

His other hand reached under my chin and slowly picked it up. "Don't hide from me. You're beautiful."

I looked into his eyes and he stared into mine. He leaned in and his lips stopped centimeters away from mine. He moved his lips to my cheek.

* * *

Over the weeks, Chris has been gentle and understanding. Every night, he sneaks into my room and holds me. On my insistence of course. I couldn't remember much, but I remembered that I had a fear. A fear of darkness.

Well, it goes deeper than that. I have a fear of what happens during darkness. When something's dark, so many bad things can happen. You can get kidnapped. Or you can get overpowered and raped. So many things can happen by such a small thing like the dark.

But, when I was in Chris' arms, I felt safe. I felt at ease. Chris has spent most of his time reuniting me with my friends here and is being super patient with me.

I sighed as I rested my head on his chest. A feeling of comfort and love spreading through me.

"Chris?"

"Yes, pulchra?"

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

Our lips sealed together for a gentle, and passionate kiss. I shut my eyes and I felt like I was rushing through time. I pulled away with a smile.

"Chris, I just wanted to tell you I think you're hot, smart, and nice. Also you're very muscled, which I like. But I mainly like you for your personality."

He smiled at me and kissed close to my mouth. I rested my head on his chest and counted.  
One.  
Two.  
Three.  
Four.  
Five.  
I was up to a minute and thirty before his arms tightened and he lifted me into a kiss.

* * *

"You remember me! You remember me!" Jennifer said excited, the following month. I wanted to keep it a secret.

I laughed joyously and nodded. She pulled me out of Chris arms and hugged me tight.

After we were done hugging, I was back in my boyfriends arms. Ever since the incident, he didn't let me leave his sight, or arms for long. Not that I had many complaints. I like his protective nature.

I opened my locker again and he said in a slower manner,"my family wants to meet you again on good terms-"

I cut him off,"sure, as long as you pick me up. It can't happen again. Not again." I zoned out, the memories I fought so hard to fight away came back.

Chris snapped me out before I had one of my fits. His hands on my cheeks,"look at me, Luce. Lucille. Look me in the eyes. They can't hurt you anymore. Because I am gonna take better care of you."

I nodded slowly,"that's what they did."

"Who did what?"

"To bring me out of a panic attack. They made me look them. The twins. Alex, the one who was kind to me, wanted them to thrive so he told them a load of crap. They had to guard me, and they brought me back before I pass out."

"Remind me to thank them." He kissed my nose and pulled me to his locker. We managed to get the same schedule so I didn't have to worry so much.

* * *

I was coming out my bathroom dressed in skinny jeans and converses. I put on a long sleeved shirt that was yellow, with navy blue stripes. I put on Chris' necklace and entered my room.

On my bed was two people I never thought I see again.

"Aiden? Ethan?"

They looked up and stood up. I walked toward them and pulled them into a hug. "Thank you. Thank you so much. You two are so pure."

They shook their heads. Aiden took a deep breath,"we did something bad, Lucy. I…we…we didn't know where to get comfort, but you just came up in our thoughts."

"What could be so bad?"

He looked up at me and I saw a flash of red. I brought his head up to look at me and his eyes were red.

"You did nothing wrong. They were horrible monsters. But you two, you two were special. Alex…Alex wanted me to tell you that he was proud of you. He wanted you to be stone hearted. To be able to thrive and kill when you need to. And you accomplished it."

Ethan growled,"why? Why couldn't he just train us?"

I took a deep breath, remembering something Mom told me once, because I didn't want to participate in gym. "Some times the best training comes from doing."

He started fuming, but I knew it was just the stress of hurting somebody. I should know.

I pulled him into a hug. Something hot and wet hit my hair, making my hair wet again. I sat him down and rubbed his back. "Sh, it's ok."

I turned to Aiden, and I could tell he was fighting too. I held out my hand,"even the strongest people break."

He took it and hid his face in my vacant neck. I comforted them and hummed a song that my mother use to sing to me. (Use your pretty little imaginations for the song.)

They lied on my bed, needing a moment to relax, get things off their mind. I was in between them, but I expertly got out of their grasp, without waking them. I fixed them something to eat and put it on plates.

I brought it to them and glared at them to eat. They ate silently and I smiled. When they were done, they stood and hugged me again.

"Thank you." They whispered.

"All I did was give you the kindness you deserve." They bent down so I could kiss their cheeks.

They climbed out of the window and I watched them run off.

I fixed myself again and sat in the living room, just waiting for the text.

Chris sent the text and I got in, screaming,"see ya, Dad! I'm goin!"

"Always the lady." He smirked.

I rolled my eyes, trying not to flick him off.

Chris told me to pretend that nothing ever happened, and like we were meeting for the first time.

Once we were inside, Kate greeted me.

"Hi, I'm Kate Argent." I shook her hand.

"Hi, I'm Lucille Bedford, but I prefer Lucy."

Gerard came down the stairs. "Ah. I knew I heard a new voice. I'm Gerard, Chris' father."

I smiled at him politely, subconsciously making eye contact,"hello, Mr. Argent. I'm Lucille, but I would appreciate it if you call me Lucy."

I took his hand in a firm grip and shook. He grinned at Chris," she's a keeper, son."

I blushed and Chris wrapped an arm around my waist, kissing my cheek,"I know."

"Can I help with anything?" I asked Kate once we were in the kitchen.

She shook her head,"you're a guest. Go sit down."

"I insist. It's the least I can do after…"

"It wasn't your fault."

I frowned and nodded,"can I help with the dishes then?"

She stared at me for a moment before screaming,"Chris! Come get your girlfriend! She's being stubborn."

I nearly heard him choke,"what do I look like? A miracle worker?"

I smirked at her and she rolled her eyes, sighing. "You can."

I rolled up my sleeves and ran the water.

I sat down to eat my food and Chris sat on my left. His hand on my right thigh, not letting it go. I smiled at him and ate.

I felt sick after eating some mashed potatoes and gravy.

"Lucille, don't you want to eat some turkey?"

I shook my head,"no thanks, Mr. Argent. I'm a vegetarian."

Chris face palmed and I rested my hand on his, squeezing gently, telling him it was ok. He entwined our fingers and smiled at me apologetically.

"Oh, I didn't know that important piece of information." Gerard said a pointed stare on Chris.

I frowned,"it's not something I just tell people."

Kate frowned,"if I had known, I wouldn't have put some in the gravy."

I turned green knowing that was making me sick. I shot up and ran towards the nearest bathroom. I shut the door and locked it.

I managed to open the seat and barf it up. "Lucy. Lucy. Open up!" Chris' voice filled my ears.

"No! You can't see me like this."

I barfed up the dinner. I leaned back against the wall,"Lucy, let me in." Kate's gentle voice brought me back to this world.

I cracked the door just for her and slid against the wall.

"Lucy, are you ok?"

I shook my head.

"I'm sorry."

"I should've told you with all the days I've been here, but…either way, I've been sick for a while now."

"Like sick how?"

"Well, I've had the urges to barf for a month now."

"Did you guys…you know?"

"After I got my memory back."

"Did you…"

"I don't remember…"

"Well, I'm here for you. Come on, let's get you some water and to a pharmacy."

I stood up and flushed the toilet. I grimaced,"sorry."

She shook her head and left. I washed my hands and I was bombarded by Chris.

"Are you ok? Promise me that you won't do that again. Do you wanna go home?"

"Chris."

"If so I understand. We could try again another time."

"Chris."

"You know what? I should take you home."

"Chris!"

He stopped talking and looked at me.

"Chris, it's fine. If anything I should've told someone considering all the time I spent here. But Kate and I are goin to a pharmacy to get something for me."

He nodded and kissed me,"ok. Be safe."

I pecked his lips,"I have a hunter at my side? What could happen?"

"I can think of a whole-"

"See ya, Chris!" I was out of his arms and linking one with Kate's.

We walked out and got in her car. We made little conversation and when we got there, we got something for my stomach and then when I was ready to go, she pulled me into the bathroom.

"Here." She held something out. I took the box and read it.

"A pregnancy test? Have you lost your mind?"

"Maybe. Just take it."

She guarded the door as I did my business.

I walked out and inhaled,"we have to wait and see."

She nodded and took me back to their house.

"Better?" Chris asked.

I hummed and kissed him, I wrapped my arms around his neck,"yeah. I should be. Just give me a couple of days."

His arms wrapped around my waist,"mk." He kissed me once more.

If it wasn't for the fact that I was in Chris' house, I'm pretty sure I would be having my second time.

I rested my head on his chest with a smile. After talking to his family, Kate decided to drop the act and pulled me upstairs into her room.

"What does it say?"

I pulled it out and gasped. She looked at it, and she kept a stone face.

"What am I gonna do? I can't…I can't tell Chris." I whispered to myself.

"What we are going to do is simple. We march downstairs, look Chris in the eye and you say,'Chris, I need to tell you something.' And everything that happens from there, is all Chris."

"We might as well throw in unicorns and chocolate rainbows."

"Delicious, but no. I know you can do it."

"Can't we,like, hide it. I mean, in another month I'll be eighteen, and in five, I'll be graduated and in college."

"Nothing good ever happens then."

"I'll try to make him understand, but you know, I'll understand if he doesn't want me anymore."

She pulled me into a hug,"I'll be there for you every step of the way. In case, he doesn't I'm going to train you. But I'm sure he will."

"If you insist."

"I do."

* * *

For a month, I was acting like nothing was wrong. My birthday party was taken to the extreme. My dad invited everybody. And everybody came.

Chris got me some expensive earrings. I glared at him,"you agreed. Nothing expensive."

He kissed my cheek,"it was my mom's. My family and I agreed that you should have them."

I gasped,"but, are you sure? They were your mom's. I couldn't…"

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure."

I kissed him once.

Over the next three months, I've pulled away from Chris. I kept getting bigger and my baggy t-shirts weren't covering it.

I lied in my bed, just staring at the ceiling, I should be asleep, but things kept my mind busy.

"What's up with you?"

I jumped, Chris was standing at my window.

"What do you mean?"

"You've been pulling away from me and you've been looking more depressed and you keep hanging around Kate, more than your boyfriend."

"I-uh-I well…"

"Just tell me."

"If I tell you, you might not like it, and you might leave me."

"I could never leave you. What would make you even think that?"

I took a deep breath,"when…when I was kidnapped, Damien, he told me…he told me you were using me. And over time…I…I started to believe."

"Lucy…"He put a hand on my cheek, but I flinched away. I didn't want to meet the shame in his eyes.

He tried again, taking both cheeks in both his hands,"Lucy, please, look at me."

I slowly met his gaze.

"I would never do that. You are too kind, loving, beautiful, and just too much of a catch to let it go. I love you for you. Don't ever think other wise."

He kissed me and his lips connected to mine. I was pushed back and I let him do whatever. His hands traveling all over my body. I tossed his shirt somewhere and his was lifting under my shirt and onto my stomach. Before I felt a kick.

He stopped what he was doing.

"Lucy, did you do something?"

Another kick.

I shot up and leaned against the wall,"I don't…I told you, you wouldn't like it. I told you. Don't worry. I can take care of our child."

"What?"

"Just go, Chris." I said, tears threatening to spill from my eyes.

He stepped towards me,"is that why you kept pulling away?"

I looked down, taking a step back,"I really don't want to talk about it." I tried to step around him. I'm grabbed and pushed against the wall.

He pinned my arms beside my head,"well, I do. Why didn't you tell me? Why would you think I wouldn't want you now? You're giving me a child."

"But we're eighteen. We're going to college soon. We can't just send her back and forth. And, I-"

He kissed me on the mouth, it was a open mouth, sensual one, but it was passionate.

When we pulled away he said,"I want you. And our child. I don't care if I have to give up college, or if it looks bad. I want you. I want us. I want a family."

I rested my head on his chest,"you're too good to be true. How did I get so lucky?"

He kissed me roughly on the mouth, having enough of me doubting myself. His hands tightened on my wrist and he pushed me towards my bed.

I murmured,"Chris?"

"Hmm?" He responded, rubbing my stomach.

"Thank you for loving me."

He kissed my forehead. I sighed and relaxed into his embrace, sleep over taking me.

* * *

Chris opened the door to his car for me and helped me out. I blushed at all of the attention on me and my stomach.

Chris threw an arm around my shoulder and kept it firm around me. I looked at Jen, asking for help.

Since she was the brave one she shouted,"ALRIGHT! NOTHING TO SEE HERE! MOST OF YOU GIRLS HAVE GOTTEN PREGNANT BEFORE! STOP STARING!"

I face palmed,"just made it worse."

Chris laughed,"at least everyone knows you're my girl."

I blushed and tried my best not to make a fool of myself.

Jen walked over,"this is why you've been ignoring me? This is nothing! I've seen things a lot more scarring than this."

I sighed in relief. Reaching out to hug her. "Don't doubt it."

"If you hurt my sister, I will be the one killing you and burning you. I will spread your ashes all around the world and let a dog sniff them down only to pee and crap all over them. And then I will-"

I cut her off,"we get it."

* * *

**It's fast paced, but this is my second complete story! Yay for me right? I can't wait to be free from all of your bonds so I can get back to normal life. I do have math to do. Tell me what you think!**


End file.
